


First Time For Everything

by Girl Wonder (sophialoving)



Series: The Spaces Between [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Skyfront
Genre: Gen, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophialoving/pseuds/Girl%20Wonder
Summary: Before Camille's temporary departure, Aya contemplates the value of lying.





	First Time For Everything

_ “Maverick needs to know who his friends are.” _

As soon as she said those words, Aya held her breath. Has she overplayed her hand? Had Hond noticed anything unusual with her training methods? She had made an effort to expose Maverick to everyone to avoid suspicion and all she could do was hope it was enough. And it was, at least for the time being. 

In a group that valued secrets, Aya did not feel bad lying to Hond about her motivations regarding particular aspects of her wolf companion training. There were plenty of things she withheld but admittedly, this was the first time she had lied to anyone's face in the group. Her lack of remorse surprised her at first but in the end, she realized that it was not the worst offense. If it kept the things she chose to withhold under wraps, she would lie again. There was no point forcing her morals on the others and if anyone would dare to call her out, she would point out the fact that they were also holding back. 

In the end, it wasn't a lie that Maverick needed to learn who his new pack was.

No one needed to know that she didn't trust Hond when his alter ego was in control and that when she told him to do so, Maverick needed to look out for the assassin.

No one needed to know that Maverick was being taught to pay extra attention to Camille to help keep her alive in battle.

And no one certainly needed to know that Maverick was being told that Amthos had a special place in her heart and that if he needed help, they would both run to him in a heartbeat.

Not that the others wouldn't get her help, but for Aya, it was different with Amthos. What started off as pure physical attraction became something more as soon as she began to suspect something was off with him at the temple of Chauntea at the White Rose Citadel. She had always been drawn to him but she didn't understand why.

She wanted so badly to help him and be his hero but had no idea how to help. She'd been so quick to anger after having caught him in a lie he had no choice but to tell but just as quickly forgave him. After that whole situation had been resolved and their friendship restored, she thought it had been the end of her crush.

Learning all about Amthos’ past over a bottle of Warm Velvet stolen from his Mom’s dinner date brought the attraction back but it also gave her something to connect to for the first time. Amthos sharing his past with her made her feel special, made her feel trusted. She hadn't felt that with anyone other than the best friend she left behind at home. 

But she never wanted to lay her cards on the table. The last thing she wanted was to display vulnerability in front of a man, give up her soft spot. She hoped that the kiss on his cheek would fly under the radar, just like the first lie...because as much as she was eager to hide the truth, she wasn't sure she could lie to Amthos as easily.

 


End file.
